Admins
This is outdated information, please check our website http://supernovaffxi.com - Duriel Here's a structured list of our GMs and their inherent duties. Admins and GMs Admin GMs Novah, Altana, Alyss Role: '''Try to keep the server as fun as possible, implement and develop new features, and solve problems in a way that both promotes the adventuring spirit and challenges players. Try hard to fix server code related issues and keep this service available. Sometimes make hard balancing decisions that not everyone will like for the betterment of the server, like the raptures. '''Abilities: '''All commands. Can do anything that is currently possible with DSP servers and more. General courtesy is to not contact these GMs for assistance with issues that a lower GM can help with. A lower tier GM will escalate these problems to the Admin team. '''Lead GMs (Tier 3) Ankiseth, Bope, Brierre, Estvan, Evaan, Keshdr, Wren Role: '''Same role as lower tier GMs with additional responsibilities. Responsible for keeping the server up and running, helping with admin duties like server updates, and generally play judge and jury on situations that arise on supernova if a problem occurs. They are also most of Supernova's core coding team and will assist in the development of both SN custom code and core DSP code. '''Abilities: '''Access to Tier 0, 1, 2, and 3 commands. Can fix mission and quest status, add items, key items, fix exp and merits. These GMs will be able to fix most character related issues that arise, and will escalate to Admin level if needed. '''Senior GMs (Tier 2) Aerec, Brumack, Conflictz, Cryses, Lysander, Sarx, Shemc, Skadi, Suricatta, Talith Role: '''Same roles as lower tier GMs with additional responsibilities. Using discretion, use Tier 2 GM commands to facilitate broken server functions to keep things running as close to retail status as possible. Help mitigate issues before escalating to higher tier GMs, and act as peacekeepers and rule enforcers for the server. '''Abilities: '''Access to Tier 0, 1, and 2 commands. Can obtain mission and quest information for use in assisting players with issues. Can remove items, key items, exp, and currencies gained by nefarious means. Can also despawn or respawn mobs affected by server crashes or exploits. '''GMs (Tier 1) Aishi, Bone, Detroit, Dexmachine, Duriel, Elanna, Jojo, Jykia, Matador, Maxpom, Mogu, Onikuu, Seijiro, Tristamgreen, Yufiey, Zardus, Calene Roles: '''In a position of community service and server upkeep, T1s help grease Supernova's gears to keep it running smoothly and generally help keep the peace among the server populace. Escalate issues to higher tier GMs. '''Abilities: '''Access to Tier 0 and 1 commands. Make it rain in dynamis, warp to players to assist them, warp players out of walls or furniture if they get stuck. Raise people who are stuck in zombie mode, announce things to the server via server message. Jail players who are obviously exploiting or breaking server rules. '''Inactive GMs Afroman, Arcuide, Bam, Bronwyn, Brownies, Cannedsoup, Dunador, Hozu, Laerion, Lilitz, Macuiltochitli, Nikopiko, Quby, Snuggles, Souvlaki, Sunori, Tishminoot, Vetrebond, Willkeeper, Zenny Category:Welcome Category:Important Info